


To have faith

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>, #16 - by candlelight. First one written, first one posted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To have faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/), #16 - by candlelight. First one written, first one posted.

* * *

He pulls over. He steps out of his car, it's late but he enters nevertheless. It's dark and his eyes need a moment to adjust. He sits and looks around. To think he could be eating a chocolate sundae in his mother's kitchen, complaining on how sometimes his life sucks...

But he's not, and he believes he must be madly in love or completely stupid for driving all the way downtown after midnight. He needs to have faith, faith he's strong enough to keep his promise, faith he can be an adult and deal with his decisions without the entire Walker clan interfering, faith he can do that without the person he loves knowing he even tries.

A hot flash of feelings or a lingering hope led him to the closest to Jason he can be now: his church. He stands up, and rummaging in his pocket he pulls out a few coins. He lights up a candle and as he stares at its dancing flame, a warm breath of air runs through his entire body, taking him by surprise.

Countries and oceans away, Jason is staring at a flickering flame, the flame of the candle he lit for Kevin.

  



End file.
